Shingeki no Zetsu
by Psycho Hell
Summary: Antes de desparecer el Rikodou Sennin Advirtió sobre una nueva amenaza, dijo que un niño lleno de odio y una niña llena de amor eran la clave. ¿Quienes son? Nuevos amigos y los viejos enemigos. Se desarrolla en Narutoverse. Sasuke bueno, Naruto gris-. Mejor resumen adentro. ¿Como enfrentas dos guerras al mismo tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente!

Aquí les traigo otra gran historia: SHINGEKI NOOO ZETSUUUUU! De seguro imaginan un montón de zetsus gigantes, bien, esa es la idea principal. Un día estaba leyendo SNK (manga) cuando leí que los titanes reducen su actividad por la noche y no tienen un sistema digestivo desarrollado… Relacioné estos titanes con una planta por la fotosíntesis, pensaba 'hombre-planta' y me recordó a Zetsu y el ejército de clones. Y me dije a mi mismo: Zetsus gigantes atacando a la humanidad… suena genial (en términos de ficción por supuesto).

He leído muchos crossovers de Naruto y SNK, pero casi todos se desarrollan en el mundo SNK, yo quería hacer algo nuevo, un enfoque más fresco digamos… Y se me ocurrió fusionar el final de la serie Naruto con el 'origen' de la serie SNK. Así que… hay algunos eventos que voy a cambiar acerca del fin de Naruto, pero trataré de no modificar las personalidades de los personajes originales de ambas series.

Bien antes de empezar la historia voy a fijar un punto de referencia: El equipo 7 derrota a Kaguya y regresan a su respectiva dimensión, los Kages resucitados por fin descansan en paz y Sasuke NO habla de revolución, solo cancela el Tsukuyomi Infinito y todo 'vuelve a la normalidad' … Claro que todo se va al infierno cuando un gigante blanco aparece…

-Shingeki no Zetsu

-Capítulo 1: El Amanecer de los Titanes (Parte 1)

— ¿Hey Anciano, como podemos desactivar el Tsukuyomi Infinito? —preguntó Naruto al hombre viejo que flotaba frente al equipo y todos los bijuu.

—NARUTOOO! MÁS RESPETOOO! —le gritó su compañera enojada.

—Jajaja el niño de la profecía, es realmente gracioso, pero al menos pudieron cumplir con su destino. Bien, Sasuke-kun lo primero es reflejar un contragenjutsu a la flor del Shinju, esto terminara con la ilusión. Una vez que las personas han sido liberadas debes hacer el jutsu Dios: nacimiento de un mundo arbóreo, pero al revés. Tu Rinnegan te permite usar todas las naturalezas del chakra, incluso el Mokuton…

—Entiendo, ¿cuáles son los sellos? —Contestó el último Uchiha.

—Enfoca chakra en tus manos, aplaude, con una mano comparte tu energía con el árbol y con la otra mano forma el sello liberar. Luego deben sellar la flor que concentra todo el poder del Shinju, en algún lugar donde nadie la encuentre. Sin eso el árbol morirá y los bijuu recuperarán todo su poder.

—Disculpe Hagoromo-sama, respecto la maldición de odio y la voluntad de fuego, ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? —preguntó la única mujer de los presentes.

—Sakura-san, el ciclo se rompió. Ya no habrá más transmigrantes. —Ella se confundió por un momento, y Naruto se dio cuenta.

El rubio se acerca a su 'amor platónico' y le susurra:—Larga historia, después te la explico bien cuando volvamos a la aldea. —

—Kakashi Hatake has hecho un excelente trabajo en este equipo. Pero debo irme ya, casi no me queda energía para existir. Estuve guardando mi chakra durante mucho tiempo para encontrarme con ustedes, los salvadores. —Dijo el anciano mientras su figura cada vez se hacía más transparente.

—Gracias Hagoromo-sama. Yo mismo me encargare de desaparecer la flor del Shinju, me queda chakra para usar una vez más el Kamui. — tomo una postura más firme el jounin de cabello plateado.

—Ja! Me alegra saber que el mundo queda en buenas manos. Pero a la vez me entristece saber que pronto una nueva amenaza surgirá. — dijo el anciano mirando a sus hijos (los bijuus) y a los shinobis delante de él

—¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO? —preguntó Kurama como así todo el mundo pensaba. —Madara ya no existe más, tu madre tampoco volverá, y el emo ya ha cambiado. ¿Quién sigue ahora? —Exclamó con enfado el zorro gigante. Los humanos y los bijuus estaban asustados y confundidos, Naruto y Sasuke tenían ira en sus rostros: —"Tanto que hemos peleado y seguimos bajo en peligro!"—

—Kurama, hijo mío, como el mayor que eres te confió cuidar la vida de tus hermanos y a la humanidad. —dijo el viejo como su voz cada vez más se apagaba. —Naruto-kun busca al niño lleno de odio y a la niña llena de amor, ellos son la clave! Adiós hijos míos!—fueron las últimas palabras del Rikudou Sennin antes de desaparecer en el aire.

—¿Niño lleno de odio? ¿Niña llena de amor? — Dijo el rubio mirando a su compañero pelinegro.

—A mí no me mires, ya me retire del negocio del odio. —le respondió él serio, negando con una mano.

Sakura estaba teniendo pensamientos realmente preocupantes sobre qué tipo de peligro será lo que está por llegar. El sensei tomó la palabra: —Ok, eso lo hablaremos después con los 5 kages, ahora tenemos que liberarlos; paso 1: contragenjutsu, paso 2: liberarlos del árbol, y paso 3: sellar la flor. Vamos! —ordenó el espantapájaros corriendo hacia el árbol, con su equipo siguiéndolo atrás.

—"Mierda, que hermoso cumpleaños" —pensó sarcástico Naruto mientras recordaba la advertencia de una nueva amenaza.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde…<p>

Los shinobis ya fueron liberados, el volver a la realidad los confundió por un momento, pero tras un discurso de los Héroes de la Guerra por fin se sintieron aliviados al saber que Madara había muerto y nunca volvería. El fruto fue 'enterrado' en la dimensión Kamui de Kakashi.

Los ninjas festejaban y se abrazaban, se prometieron fiestas al regresar a casa; mucha gente se acercó a saludar a Naruto y agradecer la ayuda de Sasuke (aun desconfiaba un poco de él). El último Uchiha informó a todo el mundo que con la ayuda de Itachi Uchiha, resucitado, habían podido ganarle a Kabuto Yakushi, el usuario del Edo Tensei. También confesó la razón por la que Itachi había tenido que matar a los de su propio clan, para evitar un golpe de estado y la deshonra del clan. Sasuke juró frente a los ninjas de las 5 naciones que él mismo cambiaría y mejoraría la reputación de su clan ante la vista del mundo. Los shinobis que escuchaban todo no lo podían creer, pero al ver que Naruto apoyaba a su amigo, decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Gracias a la División Médica y de Apoyo Logístico se pudo contabilizar la pérdida total de las fuerzas: La cantidad inicial de soldados eran 80 mil shinobis y samuráis; los sobrevivientes sumaban un poco menos que 7 mil. Mucha gente rápidamente se lamentó ante la pérdida de tantas vidas, tantos compañeros y amigos que habían sido asesinados. Hasta Orochimaru se apenó: —"tantas vidas que se perdieron, tantos cuerpo con los que podía haber experimentado…"—

En un momento Sasuke se acercó a su antiguo sensei: —Kakashi-sensei necesito pedirle un favor, no estoy seguro de cómo hablar con Tsunade ya que sigo siendo un renegado oficialmente, pero necesito que envié dos o tres hombres a una cueva al noroeste..

El hombre de pelo plateado estaba sorprendido de cuanto había cambiado, y a la vez un poco curioso acerca de su petición. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allá? —

—Anko Mitarashi, use su sello maldito para traer a Orochimaru de vuelta y dejé su cuerpo en una cueva. —

Naruto quien vio a estos dos hablándose acercó y escucho un poco: —Espera, ¿Anko-sensei? ¿La vieja aprendiz de Orochimaru? —Al ver que su compañero asintió a sus preguntas, continuó: —¿Por qué la dejaste en la cueva? ¿Está viva? —

—No sé si está viva o muerta, en aquel momento no me importaba, todavía no había decidido si destruir Konoha o no, ahora que seré Hokage no puedo permitir que mi gente muera. —

Kakashi estaba analizando la situación y comprendiendo el cambio de Sasuke, el joven realmente quería ser Hokage para cambiar el gobierno, tras la masacre de su familia donde se derramo mucha sangre el chico quería evitar más muertes, y si todo esto fue planeado por el propio gobierno de Konoha entonces Sasuke cambiaría los protocolos para evitar más muertes de inocentes. —Bien ahora le informó a Tsunade sobre el rescate, ¿Dónde queda exactamente ese lugar? —

—SUIGETSUUU! —el pelinegro le gritó a su 'subordinado' cuando lo vio recogiendo armas, entre la multitud. El peliblanco al escuchar el grito se acercó. —Él te llevará hasta ella— escucha al Uchiha hablar con el Copy-nin.

—¿Qué yo llevaré a quien dijiste? — dijo mientras sostenía la espada Nuibari y la espada Shibuki en sus manos.

—Lleva a Kakashi-sensei hasta la cueva donde me encontraste, tienen que traer a la mujer que viste allí. —

—¿Por qué yo? Juugo también sabe dónde es! —dijo el Hozuki apuntándole con la Nuibari.

Sasuke no se movió y vio lo que cargaba el espadachín en la espalda, la Kabutowari. —Suigetsu, ya tienes 3 de las 7 espadas de la niebla. Cumple con esto e intentaré conseguir las otras 4. —Esta oferta cambió la postura del rebelde y accedió. —¿Quién viene a rescatar la doncella serpiente de la cueva? —exclamó el peliblanco.

Mucha gente volteo ante ese grito, Tenten que se encontraba en la muchedumbre vio las armas del joven y se interesó: —Yo me anoto!

Rock Lee escucho y también se apuntó para no dejar a su compañera sola. Izumo y Kotetsu se ofrecieron también. —Listo! Vámonos! —terminó el espadachín antes de partir con el equipo hacia el noroeste.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, los shinobis estaban casi recuperados y listos para irse. Los kages se habían reunido y alejado del resto para hablar de las nuevas políticas de paz.<p>

—Ya estoy viejo, esta fue mi última batalla. Dejaré que mi hijo, Kitsuchi, tome el puesto de Tsuchikage. —Confesaba Oonoki a los demás mientras se enderezaba la espalda con las dos manos. —Madara fue un oponente demasiado duro.

—Oonoki, antes de que te vayas, los bijuus aceptaron dividirse entre las aldeas, ¿Cuáles eran los jinchurikis que tenías alla? —Preguntó el Raikage

—El Yonbi y el Gobi, ¿A dónde irán los otros?

Tsunade le responde:—El Ichibi y el Nanabi irán a Suna; el Hachibi y el Nibi irán a Kumo; el Sanbi y el Rokubi se quedarán en Kiri, y Naruto que tiene el control sobre las dos partes del Kyubi, en Konoha. Los bijuus los acompañaran y les ayudaran… PERO no los traten como armas, sino como compañeros, si no los respetan ellos se revelaran y destruirán la aldea. Respeto y confianza mutuas. —termina advirtiendo ella.

—Tsunade-sama ya sabemos eso y lo respetamos. —dijo Gaara.

Repentinamente escucharon un grito de mujer, y otro más fuerte.

—¡ACÉRQUENSE! ¡VENGAN TODOOOSSSSS! —Gritó Hinata, al acercarse mucha gente reconoció que tenía el Byakugan activado. Ino fue la primera en hablar: —Hinata ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Tsunade corriendo hasta ella.

—Zetsu, están vivos y se dirigen hacia acá, están a 11 km de aquí, se acercan rápido. —

Kiba hablo esta vez: —Es imposible! Estaban muertos! Acabamos con todos! —gritó en ira.

Mucha gente se asustaba, había costado más de 73 mil hombres para derrotarlos y ahora habían sido restaurados, las fuerzas shinobi eran de solo 7 mil contra 100 mil zetsus. Es imposible sobrevivir a estos números, muchos se preguntaban cómo fue que regresaron. —Son…gig …gigantes… GIGANTEEESSSSS! —Gritó en pánico la heredera Hyuga. —¡Son más altos que un árbol! ¡Más de 7 metros cada uno! Vienen desde el norte, el sudeste y el sudoeste.—Kiba se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla y calmarla.

Oonoki y Kurotsuchi volaron al cielo con su técnica, Kakashi invoco al Susanoo y llevó consigo a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. A la distancia podía observarse una gran nube de tierra que se acerca, y al frente de esta un montón de zetsus por encima de los arboles como digo Hinata que se aproximan por tres frentes.

—Necesitamos hacer algo. Tres frentes, necesitamos poder mucho poder para detenerlos. La mayor horda viene desde el norte. —habló Kakashi.

—Tengo a Kurama conmigo, puedo contar con el poder de los otros si lo necesito. Sasuke tiene el Rinnegan y todas las naturalezas, si utiliza el mokuton puede atravesarlos y formar un bloqueo para formar un camino de escape. Sakura puede hacer trincheras gigantes con su fuerza para evitar que nos rodeen, y así tenemos ventaja para atacarlos a distancia, o por arriba, si es que son tontos y caen adentro. Sai puede lanzar explosivos desde el aire para reducir su número. Les proveeré a todos de chakra de vuelta. —dijo Naruto en su plan improvisado.

Kakashi asintió ante la estrategia de su alumno y le pidió al anciano: — Tsuchikage-sama, ¿puede reagrupar a los sobrevivientes y guiar la evacuación? Desde el cielo tenemos mejor perspectiva de defensa, y la gente está entrando en pánico. —Oonoki asintió, el pelinegro estaba un poco sorprendido ante el plan de su compañero, tenía buenas ideas para atacar, defender y escapar en caso de que sea necesario.

—"Este estúpido creció, al menos piensa antes de actuar"—sonrió Sasuke—Hey Naruto, escapemos hacia el noroeste, hacia allá hay mar abierto, podemos alejarnos por el agua y volver a tierra hacia el este en Kumo. Por el tamaño que tienen creo que son peso muerto y se hunden. Si nos dirigimos hacia el oeste será una persecución estúpida, y probablemente perderemos más gente. —

—Perfecto, gracias Sasuke. Siempre es bueno contar con unos ojos extra Ja! —Sakura estaba contenta, el equipo había vuelto a trabajar en equipo, los chicos ya no competían entre si y la estrategia aseguraba la supervivencia.

—Muy bien, iré a reunirlos y prepararlos para la defensa. Kurotsuchi ayuda a inmovilizarlos con el Yoton. Haruno-san sujete mi mano. —le dijo el anciano a su nieta y a la pelirosa.

Sakura se agarra y empieza a bajar hasta llegar a la multitud, ella se acerca a su maestra y le informa: —Tsunade-sama ellos estarán aquí en unos momentos, Naruto ideó hacer trincheras con nuestra fuerza para evitar que nos rodeen y darnos ventaja de terreno alto para atacar. Sasuke usara el Mokuton para hacernos un camino para escapar si es necesario. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Sai intentaran detenerlos y reducir su número. Fue un plan de Naruto. —

—Maldito Naruto, ahora hace mejores planes que los míos jajaja —dijo Shikamaru que había escuchado todo, estaba acompañado de Ino, Temari y Chouji.

Tsunade suspiró e hizo unos sellos, diez Kage bunshins aparecieron a su lado. Sakura sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Al instante los shinobi sintieron su poder aumentar, la pelirosa y su maestra estaban cubiertas por el chakra de Kyubi, se dispersaron rodeando a la multitud, cubriendo en norte,oeste , noreste, este, sudoeste, sur y sudeste. Con su fuerza descomunal aumentada (por el chakra del kyuubi) golpearon la tierra con sus técnicas: el Okashoo y el Tsuutenkyaku. Enormes pozos de más de 15 metros de profundidad se crearon bajo sus pies, la distancia entre la que se ubicaban los clones entre si provoco que los agujeros se conecten y formen una línea de trinchera con 30 metros de separación entre el terreno enemigo y el terreno propio. La multitud miraba asombrada la fuerza de estas mujeres y comprendieron el significado de este tipo de bloqueo.

Oonoki estaba advirtiendo y preparando a los shinobi: —Cuando se detengan y caigan en el foso ataquen con todo lo que tengan, arrásenlos. La última batalla termina hoy! —

La gente se ovacionaba, la adrenalina volvía a correr por sus venas, confiaban el en plan de Naruto, se sentían capaces de todo; el Raikage junto con la Mizukage se posicionaron sobre el extremo norte esperando la mayor horda para fundirlos y electrocutarlos, Isobu y Gyuuki los acompañaban. Naruto se encontraba en el aire con el Senjutsu del Sabio de los Seis Caminos arremetiéndose contra la horda del norte.

Gaara se posiciono frente al sureste con sus hermanos, la tropa de Suna, Shukaku, Matatabi. Y Saiken. Sai estaba con Kurotsuchi volando en un pájaro de tinta, preparando bombas explosivas.

Tsunade encabezó hacia el sudoeste con la gente de Konoha, listos para incendiarlos, junto con Son Goku, Kokou, Choumei. Junto a Tsunade llegó Kakashi, aún con su armadura Susanoo.

Sasuke bajó a tierra y se posicionó frente al noroeste, invocó al Susanoo perfecto e hizo los sellos Tigre-Carnero-Serpiente: —Mokuton Hijutsu: jukai koutan! — desde el suelo emergieron raíces gigantescas y se dirigieron hacia la costa formando un túnel sobre la tierra, las raíces se entrelazaban fuertemente cubriendo el camino. El sendero era amplio para asegurarse de que los shinobis podían escapar fácilmente y no atascarse, terminaba cerca de la costa. Al terminar se posiciono frente al Sudeste, junto a Gaara.

El campo de batalla está listo para la última pelea!

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina esto, algunos pensaran que esto es estúpido quizás. Muchos ninjas poderosos contra zetsus gigantes descerebrados. Hay muchas sorpresas para el capítulo siguiente, prometo que será más largo.<p>

Los nombres de los jutsus los pondré en japonés, porque me gusta el nombre original de las técnicas y no el traducido.

Aquí Sasuke Uchiha es un idiota reformado, es decir ya no es tan… tan pedante. Ja! Este es más laborioso y cooperador, reconoce el esfuerzo de los demás y todo eso. No se abusa de sus poderes. Todavía no explique de donde vienen estos titanes:

Próximo capitulo: Amanecer de los titanes (Parte 2) Dejen reviews si les gustó.

Hasta la próxima gente! Hell despidiéndose…


	2. Chapter 2

Público querido, aquí rápido entregando el segundo capítulo. En el capitulo anterior olvide hacer el Descargo de responsabilidad, lo siento me olvide absolutamente de eso.

Ae: Holaaa! Por favor perdonen a este estúpido. No va a volver a suceder… Siiii? (pone sus ojos azules como cachorro abandonado)

Me: Ae-chan… no hace falta que supliques por mi.

Ae: Tú cállate. Todavía no me diste mis dulces ¬¬

Me: Tienes papilas gustativas? Tienes un sistema digestivo? :P

Ae: ¬¬ Espero que no te moleste que hable con Annie Leonhardt… Ella parece tan bonita, pero tan peligrosa… kukuku…

Me: Eso lo hace Orochimaru…

?: Jajaja! Hell nunca pensé que me llamarías…

Me: Ay, no! Todos menos él… Quien mierda te dejo entrar Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Tú lo hiciste kukuku… Acaso quieres ser mi nuevo contenedor?

Me: NOOO! Yo no qu-

Ae: Si, si, él me confesó que si…jejeje

Orochimaru: Ahh… queriendo mentirme travieso… Ven conmigo así puedo estar dentro tuyo kukuku…

Me: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALUCARD TE INVOCO, SALVAME DE ESTE PEDÓFILOOOO! NARUTO, KURAMA, JIRAIYA! QUIEN SEA! AUXILIOOOO!(sale corriendo y orochimaru lo persigue serpenteando)

Ae: Lamentamos el retraso, debido a fallas en las interrelaciones sociales en el grupo de autores, yo me haré cargo de este capítulo, espero que les guste :3

Shingeki no Zetsu

Capítulo 2: El Amanecer de los Titanes (Parte 2)

Resumen del capítulo anterior: _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi logran vencer a Kaguya y liberar al mundo del Tsukuyomi Infinito; antes de desaparecer el Rikudou les advierte de una nueva amenaza. Sasuke se redenciona y jura mejorar. Hinata descubre que el ejército de Zetsu está a punto de atacarlos. Naruto idea una estrategia para defender a las fuerzas shinobi. El campo de batalla está listo para la última pelea._

Al noroeste de la posición actual de las fuerzas shinobi, media hora atrás…

—Hey blanquito! Llevo diez minutos preguntándote porque tienes 3 espadas de Kiri. —gritó por enésima vez Tenten al peliblanco que los guiaba.

—Señor! Es de mala educación no contestar cuando se le pregunta algo. —Comentó Lee apoyando a su compañera. El líder estaba molesto: —"¿Por qué me tocaron estos imbéciles? No paran de hablar. Como si quisiera contarles de mi vida."—

Kotetsu miró a Izumo y éste asintió, tenían pensamientos similares con respecto a la identidad del guía, que hasta ahora no había mencionado una palabra: —Hey, ¿Eres de Kiri? ¿Eres hermano de Mangetsu Hozuki? —

Al instante el joven guía se detuvo bruscamente. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Tu rostro es muy parecido, sabes kenjutsu y buscas todas las espadas de Kiri, ¿no? —le contestó Izumo, descubriéndolo.

—MANGETSU HOZUKI! ¿El único que logro manejar las 7 espadas sangrientas de Kiri? —Preguntó sobresaltada Tenten.

—Wow! Sus llamas de la juventud deben ser las más ardientes para manejar tan poderosas armas! —Comentó Lee con toda su euforia.

—Ya no, está muerto. Él es mi hermano. Mi nombre es Suigetsu. Ya lo saben, ahora terminemos con esto. —dijo con enojo, se dio la vuelta y continuó con el rescate.

—"Me interesa, quizás pueda hacer algún trato por la Shibuki." —pensó Tenten y todos siguieron al 'líder'.

Luego de 5 minutos llegaron a la cueva donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Anko. El techo se había abierto un poco más y algunas serpientes merodeaban por el lugar. Rock Lee se acercó hasta el cuerpo y se fijó si tenía pulso. Por suerte la mujer sólo estaba inconsciente. Rock Lee levantó el cuerpo estilo nupcial y lo llevó hasta la salida. Mientras el caminaba algunas serpientes trataban de atacarlo, y al tener las manos ocupadas no podía reaccionar muy rápido, Suigetsu les perforó la cabeza cuando se acercabas demasiado, y Tenten le encertaba un kunai en la cabeza. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos momentos. —"Tiene talento" —pensaron al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos esperen afuera, entraremos a revisar si hay algo útil. Ya volvemos. —dijo Kotetsu entrando con Izumo a un pasillo oscuro. Los jóvenes se quedaron afuera esperando. Suigetsu se impacientaba hasta que decidió probar algo nuevo. Se acercó a la mujer en los brazos de Lee y le abofeteó suavemente: —Hey loca! Despierta! —le golpeaba el rostro cada vez más fuerte. De repente sintió algo en su propio cuello, algo tibio fluyendo hacia abajo. Inspeccionó con los ojos y encontró un kunai clavándose apenas en su cuello, poco más al costado de la yugular. —Ni se te ocurra despertarla, porque nos matara a todos. Su sadismo y mal humor son tan conocidos como los de Orochimaru. —le advirtió la chica de cabello castaño.

—Tranquila, si ella se despierta podemos movernos más rápido y Lee no tendrá que cansarse… —el ex-taka se excusó agitando las manos frente a él.

Adentro de la cueva, Izumo logró ver una puerta de piedra, una entrada disimulada con rocas por encima; empujaron con fuerza y se asombraron al ver el Interior. Un laboratorio. En un escritorio había papeles con fórmulas y procedimientos escritos. Hojas que describían un experimento ensayo-error. Sobre una pared colgaba una cortina oscura, impidiendo ver lo que escondía. Izumo tiró de ella con fuerza: —Kotetsu, ven a ver esto. —le pidió a su compañero que investigaba una heladera con diferentes sustancias en tubos de ensayo.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? Pensé que ya estaba muerto. — exclamó Kotetsu al ver a Zetsu Blanco encadenado e inconsciente.

—Vamos a eliminarlo ahora. —dijo el despeinado.

—Espera, encontré una sustancia con una etiqueta muy particular. Mira —se acercan a la heladera y ven todo tipo de instrumentos y envases con líquidos de colores. —Muchos de ellos son simples compuestos químicos, salvo estos 6. 'Acido Desoxirribonucleico Manda', 'Sujeto de pruebas 1', 'Clon de 1H', 'Somatotrofina', 'ADN-KK' y 'Kill'. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que son? Yo no sé, pero me huele a que éste es un ácido corrosivo. —le mostró Izumo a su compañero y sacó de la heladera el tubo de ensayo con la etiqueta 'Kill'.

—¿Y si se lo tiramos se morirá? —

—Supongo, sino tenemos nuestras espadas para rematarlo. —Se acercaron lentamente al inconsciente y le arrojaron el líquido verde sobre el rostro.

El encadenado despertó con un fuerte grito: —AAARRGHHHHH! AAGHHHH! —los shinobis vieron como el cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse salvajemente, las cadena se rindieron ante la presión y se rompieron liberándolo. A esta altura los chunin ya habían desenvainado sus espadas listos para atacar. El cuerpo de Zetsu empezaba a crecer, su piel emanaba vapor, la presión en su cuerpo lo obligaba a golpear el suelo para resistir el dolor, los puños formaban cráteres en el suelo. Los ninjas no quisieron que esto continúe mas y saltaron a atacarlo, Izumo buscó cortarle los brazos para evitar que los golpeé y Kotetsu subió al techo para descender como una guillotina sobre su cuello. Las maniobras salieron a la perfección y relajaron la guardia tras el temor que este 'monstruo' sea más peligroso.

Volvieron a la puerta para irse cuando… :—AARRGHHH Aaarghh AAAAAAAAA! — nuevos gritos llegaron desde atrás. La cabeza decapitada seguía moviéndose y desde la herida emanaba corrientes de vapor más fuerte, crecía de tamaño y se reconstruía a una velocidad increíble. Los brazos también se reconstruían un cuerpo nuevo. El cuerpo original aumentó su volumen y regeneraba una cabeza más pequeña junto con los brazos más grandes que como los tenía antes. A los veinte segundos de ver el interior de la sala, los chunin decidieron entrar y volver a cortar todo, pero esta vez más pequeño, para que no pueda regenerarse. —Para evitar problemas: -Suiton: Mizuame Nabara! —Izumo llenó la habitación con un chorro de agua muy espesa y pegajosa que cubrió los pedazos de los 4 Zetsus mutantes.

Kotetsu guardó su espada y le habló a su compañero: —Deberíamos quemarlo. —

Izumo lo despreocupó esta vez: —Derrumbaremos la cueva encima y habremos terminado aquí. — Salen a reunirse con los chicos que afortunadamente no escucharon los gritos de dolor de Zetsu. —Esta es una cueva de Kabuto, maldito bastardo. —dijo recordando lo que había comentado Sasuke sobre su pelea.

Es una lástima que los chunin no se quedasen a confirmar el suceso; de haberlo hache notarían que el agua está siendo absorbida por los distintos pedazos y estos aumentasen su tamaño.

BROOOMM! La cueva se derrumbó. El quipo aún no lo había atacado, Tenten tenía la Jidanda en la mano y Suigetsu la espada Shibuki, listos para destruir el lugar cuando los sorprendió una explosión dentro del lugar y pronto emergieron de la gran entrada unas criaturas blancas, enormes, de piel pálida y ojos amarillos, con una estructura humanoide pero con deformidades. El rostro tenía una boca llena de dientes. Los cuerpos tenían muchas marcas y la expresión del rostro es como si estuviesen sonriendo perversamente. Tenten se asustó, la apariencia le recordaba a Zetsu en uno de sus peleas donde trato de absorberla. Ella empezó a temblar pensando que tal vez esta criatura era Zetsu aún más poderoso.(Tenía razón)

Kotetsu le habló a los chicos: —Regresen con los otros, nosotros nos encargamos. Díganles que había un laboratorio y que Kabuto experimentaba mejorar a Zetsu. Se regeneran rápido. Informe eso, nosotros los alcanzaremos. Cuiden a Anko.—El chunin se abalanzó contra el primer gigante que se le cruzo y con un slash le cortó ambos ojos. La criatura seguía sonriendo, pero se llevó las manos hacia el rostro como si fuese un acto reflejo. Izumo aprovechó esto y salto a empalar el corazón del monstruo.

Tenten seguía en shock cuando Suigetsu la levantó de repente estilo nupcial y los chicos salieron de allí. —Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, no mueran por favor. Hagan arder sus llamas de la juventud! Gay-sensei me dijo que no existen los limites, si una persona tiene límites tiene que luchar para sobrepasarlos y así hacer que lo imposible, sea posible. —Dijo Rock Lee antes de irse cargando a Anko, y Suigetsu cargando a Tenten.

—Estoy seguro que aún muerto ese chico seguiría peleando, no podemos quedarnos atrás. Esto lo producimos nosotros, tenemos que arreglarlo. Bien el que pierde, se paga el sake cuando regresemos jaja! —rio Izumo hacia su compañero. Ahora mismo estaban frente a 39 Zetsus de 8 metros, haciendo tiempo para que los chicos puedan escapar.

* * *

><p>Con las fuerzas shinobi, actualidad…<p>

Los titanes se acercan por el norte, sudeste y suroeste. Las trincheras están preparadas. El camino de escape hacia el noroeste está casi terminado. La 'meseta' central sostiene a los 7mil shinobis que confían en el plan de Naruto y el escape de Sasuke. Los hombres se mantiene firmes, preparados para ganar; los bijuu esperan que aparezcan los Zetsus para lanzar sus poderosas bijuudamas.

—IIINOOO! —la rubia escuchó un grito desde el cielo, levantó el rostro para ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto. —¿Puedes enlazarme con todos? —gritó él desde los 50 metros de altura.

—TENGO QUE TOCARTEEE! TENEMOS QUE ESTAR CONECTADOOOSSSSS! —le respondió ella. Repentinamente sintió como su cuerpo eleva su temperatura. —"Cierto! Tengo su chakra, ya estamos conectados!"—

—"Atención todos, Naruto quiere hablarnos"—la voz de Ino resonó en las mentes de todos los que estaban allí.

—"Chicos, sé que están cansados, sé que quieren volver a casa con su familia, sé que muchos han muerto, sé que casi no tienen armas o chakra. Por favor, préstenme su fuerza un poco más, esta es la última pelea. Peleamos para vivir un día mas, para volver a casa y abrazar a esas personas especiales que cada uno de nosotros tenemos. Yo tengo amigos que quiero saludar en Konoha: El nieto del Sandaime Hokage es mi amigo, mi hermano menor, quiero regresar y enseñarle todo lo que he aprendido, para que él pueda ser más fuerte. Todavía no le dije a la chica que me gusta que la amo. Quiero verla a los ojos y decírselo. Quiero regresar a casa, y sé que ustedes también lo quieren. Pero Zetsu es la piedra en el camino. TERMINEMOOOSS CON ESTOOO!"—

La sangre hervía en los corazones de los shinobis, la adrenalina hacia latir sus corazones haciéndolos llegar a 150 latidos por minuto. Una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros, la guerra era suya, morirán peleando pero protegerían al mundo. El chakra nacía de sus propios cuerpos, la emoción, la decisión de proteger lo que más aman les hacía sobrepasar los límites. —"Una vez un amigo me enseño que cualquier persona se vuelve más fuerte cuando tiene a alguien que proteger" —

Los Zetsus estaban a tan solo 50 metros de la trinchera.

—"Bijuus amigos ¿preparados? Ahora! Fuego!"—Ordenó Naruto desde el enlace telepático de Ino. Los bijuus empezaron a lanzar la lluvia de bijuudamas, de menor potencia pero más velocidad para destruir a los zetsus (y no a todo el mundo).

Los zetsus que lograban 'escapar' de la explosión eran impulsados hacia las fuerzas shinobis, cayendo dentro de las trincheras donde recibían los jutsus más fuertes de toda la alianza shinobi. Muchos de ellos terminaron despedazados. Y aunque ellos tenían una sonrisa perversa (forma de la dentadura), los shinobis no se atemorizaban, estaban enceguecidos por acabar con el oponente.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi desde el cielo bombardeaban a los gigantes con Rasenshuriken gigantes, Flechas del Susanoo –Kagutsuchi y las espadas embutidas con Raikiri.

Los primeros dos minutos fueron muy alentadores, los Zetsus estaban siendo diezmados y no se había perdido ni siquiera una solo vida humana. Las trincheras estaban llenándose de 'cadáveres' de zetsus. Los ataques causaron tantas explosiones que ya nadie podía ver a través de la cortina de humo, excepto Sasuke, Kakashi y los del clan Hyuga.

Hinata fue la primera en caer de rodillas al suelo. —Hinata-chan ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta Kiba que estaba para ayudarla.

—Se multiplican… Absorben el chakra… Crecen más… —dijo ella lentamente, mientras brotan las lágrimas de sus ojos. Su padre, Hiashi, estaba shockeado. Las criaturas después de ser despedazadas ser reconstruían a partir de cada parte, dando como resultado un crecimiento exponencial.

Kakashi reacciona y con las alas del Susanoo despeja la cortina de humo. Lo que vio fue el peor escenario posible.

Los monstruos habían crecido tanto que sobrepasaban las trincheras en altura. La cantidad se amplificó. Kiba, abrazando a Hinata miro a su alrededor cuando la niebla se despejó: los zetsus los rodeaban, para verlos tenías que levantar el rostro al cielo. Ellos saltaban hasta la 'meseta'. Todo el chakra que habían usado para atacar alimento a los monstruos. Ya nadie estaba en condiciones de pelear.

BROOOMM

Un Gigante de 18 metros saltó desde el otro lado de la trinchera y piso a 30 personas al aterrizar. La sangre de los cuerpos salió disparada a la gente que estaba cerca.

Una de esas personas manchadas con sangre fue Hinata, Kiba a su lado estaba tratando de despertarla de su 'trance'. Los colosos de la trinchera tenían la altura suficiente para estirar la mano y atrapar a muchas shinobis, quienes en el pánico y el shock no podían reaccionar, quedándose paralizados en el campo y los titanes agarrándolos para comérselos. Hombres y mujeres cayeron presas de los titanes, y al intentar sobrevivir usaron chakra para intentar salvarse, no resulto como lo esperaban. Las mandíbulas de los gigantes se cerraban sobre los cuerpos de los shinobis, tragándoselos enteros o a pedazos, la sangre se regaba por la tierra y los que miraban con horror cono sus compañeros estaban siendo masacrados.

Cada una de las manos de los zetsus eran del tamaño de una cola Bijuu, el golpe una de ellas hace temblar el suelo, y la gran cantidad de titanes que se agolpaban para comer parecía el Infierno.

—Cuidado! —Chouji cuando vio que una 'mano' iba a barrer todo una gran área, él salto a frenar la extremidad de matar a cientos de personas. Con su Bubun Baika no Jutsu, logro detener el avance, pero sintió algo que lo aterrorizo. —"Me estoy quedando sin chakra, me está absorbiendo!" —

El brazo del gigante estaba creciendo mientras la fuerza de Chouji se reducía: —Por favor salgan de aquí, no puedo aguantar mucho más, SALGAANNN YAAAA! — grito el Akimichi antes de ser jalado hacia arriba por la otra mano del gigante, Zetsu levantó a Chouji hasta su boca abierta frente a la vista de todos y lo dejó caer.

—CHOOUUJIIIIIII—Grito Ino al ver a su compañero cayendo en la boca del coloso.

El Akimichi se paralizó, viendo en cámara lenta como caía directamente en la garganta de la criatura. En un borrón de velocidad rosado se sintió empujado de vuelta a la tierra, giró para ver que sucedió y descubrió a Sakura cayendo dentro de la boca del titán.

—SAKURAAA-CHAAANNN —Gritó el rubio desde el cielo, viendo como su amiga intercambio de lugar con el corpulento. Le invadió la ira y el odio contra los gigantes. —"RETIRADAAAA! TODO EL MUNDO RETIRADAAA! TODO EL MUNDO AL CAMINO! TODOS AL NOROESTE! SASUKE AYUDAMEE!"—ordenó Naruto mientras bajaba a tierra para desactivar el Senjutsu.

Gaara estaba usando la arena para mover a la gente que tenía cerca hacia el túnel. Killer Bee usaba sus tentáculos para llevarlos hasta allá, así como muchos otros ninjas que no se paralizaron ante el terror. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le dijo: —El plan se fue a la mierda, si seguimos así moriremos todos. —

Naruto vio a su compañero con ira y le dijo: —¿Puedes usar el Kamui como Kakashi-sensei? —Al ver que su compañero asintió le contestó: —Bien, traten de absorber a todas las personas que puedan. Diles a los de Iwa que se acerquen aquí, o que vayan al túnel. Que hagan y escapen por un camino subterráneo, controla que escapen todos. Si te quedas sin chakra, pedir prestado a un bijuu. Lo mismo para Kakashi-sensei. El chakra de los bijuu también los atrae, traten de meterlos en alguna dimensión, después hablaré con ellos…—

Sorpresivamente el monstruo que iba devorado a Sakura empieza a convulsionarse y corroerse, la garganta de este gigante se abre revelando una gran babosa cubierta de ácido. La invocación cae cerca de Naruto y desde ella emerge Sakura sin heridas.

—Sakura-chan! —exclama el rubio al verla, va corriendo hacia ella y la abraza. —¿Cómo fue que…?

—Invoque a Katsuyu para abrirme una salida, casi me chupa todo el chakra la cosa esa. Ya puedes irte Katsuyu, gracias.

—Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que reúnas aquí al Tsuchikage y a toda la gente que puedas rápido en el centro de este campo. Yo les daré algo de tiempo.

—Si Naruto, ya regreso. ¿Vos que vas a hacer?

—Rugir… —La pelirosa se preocupo por su amigo y al ver los ojos del zorro, decidió ir en búsqueda de Oonoki y ordenándoles a los shinobis de la zona que se reagrupen en el centro del campo. El rubio por su parte formó el sello del carnero e hizo emerger chakra del kyuubi en cada uno de los 40 clones que creó. Se desplazaron formando una gran circunferencia en el centro para que las personas. Naruto se concentraba, tal como la primera vez que rugió con el chakra de Kurama en el Puente del Cielo y la Tierra, necesitaba bloquear a los gigantes el suficiente tiempo para que la gente se acerque y Oonoki haga flotar esto para escapar por aire.

-RRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH RAAARRRGHRHHHHH

Los gritos del Jinchuriki como Rugido sónicos actuaban como un bloqueo para evitar que los grandotes pongan su mano sobre la gente.

Tras tres minutos de Infierno, el combate de rugidos de Naruto y las criaturas llega a su fin. Oonoki ha llegado hasta el centro del campo con toda la gente que se pudo rescatar, menos de 500 personas. Gracias al Chokeijugan no jutsu fueron capaces de 'despegar' y volar hacia el noroeste.

Sasuke se quedó hasta el momento en que no vio a nadie más vivo en el campo de batalla, llevándose consigo a más de 500 personas. Gaara y Kitsuchi se encontraban bajo tierra con 400 personas aproximadamente haciendo un túnel hasta la costa del noroeste. Kakashi se refugió en su Kamui junto con menos de 350 personas (Esta hazaña logró con la ayuda del chakra de los bijuu).

La depresión y la tristeza gobernaban la atmósfera, es el turno del cielo a llorar. Las nubes grises gotean lentamente. Su velocidad aumenta tanto como para limpiar la sangre de aquellos que cayeron en esta masacre. El rostro de cada shinobi vivo refleja dolor… muerte… tristeza… Las gotas de la lluvia se confunden con las lágrimas de sus ojos.

De las 7mil personas que sobrevivieron a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, solo sobrevivieron 1730 shinobis a la batalla contra Zetsu, y éste parece haber aumentado su número y poder.

Después de unos minutos de volar, Naruto se bajó de la 'isla flotante' para buscar a sus amigos, el grupo que había ido a rescatar a Anko. Al llegar a Tierra firme, el joven ninja invoco varios clones y los mando a dispersarse para encontrarlos. Momentos después un clon desaparece, sus recuerdos son transferidos a Naruto quien reconoce a Rock Lee y a Suigetsu con Anko y Tenten en sus brazos, corre hasta ellos y los encuentra a la sombra de un árbol.

—Chicos ¿cómo están? ¿Dónde están Izumo y Kotetsu? —

Rock Lee habló con él: —Estamos bien, Anko-sensei esta inconsciente y Tenten creo que tiene estrés post-traumático. Tuvimos una pelea con unas criaturas enormes y blancas capaces de regenerarse, ellos dos se quedaron a pelear para darnos tiempo de escapar.

—Esas criaturas eran el ejército de Zetsus. Solo que no sabemos cómo evolucionaron.

—Hey Bigotes, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el peliblanco sin soltar a Tenten quien todavía tenía una mirada perdida.

—Hace 15 minutos fuimos atacados por el ejército de Zetsus. Sobrevivimos muy pocos, ellos eran capaces de regenerarse y absorber el chakra para crecer. Diezmaron nuestra fuerza, solo quedamos menos de 2000 personas aproximadamente…Vine a ver como estaban, tenemos que movernos hacia el este y juntarnos con los otros.

—Nosotros fuimos atacados hace media hora. Si lo que dices es cierto entonces esos chicos no tienen posibilidades reales de ganar el combate. Eran más de 30 y ellos son solamente dos…—habló el ninja de Kiri-

—Cállate o te mato , Suigetsu. —Le respondió el rubio con veneno en su voz —Espérenme aquí, ya regreso. —el jinchuriki no quería pensar que sus amigos estuviesen muertos.

—Naruto-kun ¿A dónde vas? —habló Tenten quien pudo recuperar un poco la cordura.

—Tenten me alegro de que estés mejor, pero tengo mucha ira y tengo que descargarme. Lee estén alerta, esas criaturas son más fuertes si usan chakra para enfrentarlas, se reconstruyen a partir de partes , así que no las corten. Yo vendré en un momento. Debemos suponer que existen más de 300.000 zetsus ahora, dando vueltas por el país helado y el país de las agua termales. Suigetsu, gracias por ayudar a Tenten. —El chico peliblanco asintió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y vio como Naruto se alejaba.

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo.

QUE MASACREEEEE! –perdonen que no describí muy bien las escenas generales, no puedo evitar centrarme en detalles y hacer todo más simple. Faltan algunos capítulos para que aparezcan Eren y sus amigos. Bien, estos son los poderes básicos de los Titanes Zetsu:

-Regeneración acelerada.

-Resistencia y fuerza sobrehumana.

-Absorción de chakra para crecer.

-Se reconstruyen a partir de un simple pedazo de ADN.

-Son rápidos, pero no inteligentes.

-Son un dolor de culo… mi opinión personal.

Me: Ae-channn ¿Dónde estás? Tengo una amiga que me gustaría presentarte…

Ae: ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

Me: Se llama aspiradora de espíritus Jejeje Perra loca, me las va a pagar por joderme con ese pedófilo, ahora te quedaras encerrada dos semanas! FUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (el ruido de la aspiradora)

Ae: NOOOOO! ( La aspiradora la captura)

Me: A mí no me vegas con esos juegos. Me molestas, te jodes! (Le patea la aspiradora)

Ae: SACAME DE ACA HIJO DE P***, LA C***** DE TU MADRE, P*** MANIPULADOR, SÁDICO, CHUPA P***!

Me: No, te callas, hoy te comportaste muy mal conmigo. Esta vez te fuiste a la mierda y necesitas castigo.

Dejen Reviews si quieren que libere a Ae-chan. Saludos gente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Recuerden, si un pedófilo los persigue invoquen a un demonio para defenderse, como Alucard de Hellsing o Kurama de Naruto. Hell despidiéndose…


End file.
